staradairisfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Adairis 2 History
History Jinyuhudani Era (The Dark Eons) * 3,400,000 BCE Jinyuhudani are thought to have begun constructing Star Beacons for reasons unknown * 3,300,000 BCE The latest Jinyuhudani Star Beacon is believed to have been built * 3,200,000 BCE the Jinyuhudani are nearly wiped out due to a brain plague, very little of the time between now and the Arc'Belaren era is known Arc'Belaren Era *1,500,000 BCE Arc'Belaren evolve on Telaron *1,099,000 BCE First Star Beacon constructed *500,000 BCE The last few hundred original Jinyuhudani die out from unknown causes *452,000 BCE First Modern Natogytts evolve on Tygotan *250,000 BCE First Modern Viserak evolve on Adairis *200,000 BCE First Modern Humans evolve on Earth *140,000 BCE First Psionic Humans evolve on Earth *132,000 BCE The Arc'Belaren uplift the Ty'Ger on Shrine *130,400 BCE The Arc'Belaren and the Sert go to war *130,314 BCE Arctokandlios re-engineers Sert forms to create the the Kandlian Swarm to combat the Sert *130,302 BCE Kandlia rebel from Arc'Belaren *130,292 BCE Jorelicantor invents the Carsannians, self replicated war machines that are controlled by "System Link" Chips that constitute as a hive mind, they are sent to slay the Kandlia *130,240 BCE Kandlia are driven out to the Emeraldii sector to hide *130,204 BCE Carsannian SL chips are all turned off in an attempt to remove the StarRelicants, the Carsannian's now independent rebel *130,200 BCE Ty'Ger are drafted to fight the Carsannians and force them into the Sapphirian Sector *130,000 Psion Imperium Formed and destroys the last remnants of the Arc'Belaren Empire Psion Imperium Era *98,900 BCE High Antarctic Empire formed *98,000 BCE High Antarctic Empire destroyed by the Ravager Horde, Human remnants regress into hunter gatherers to survive *27,000 BCE Natogytt civilization develops in the Lacereon Region *26,700 BCE Scytherian Culture begins *20,000+ BCE Human Civilization redevelops on Earth in the Middle East Region *17,000 BCE Viserak Civilization develops in Lyanze Region *9,884 BCE Scytherian Empire becomes the dominant power of Tygotan *9,833 BCE Night of the Blue Moons, the Star Kethrhydor begins showing signs of reaching it's end *9,830 BCE The Star unleashes an EMP and knocks out Natogytt Technology a dark age known as the Age of Turmoil begin *9,892 BCE The Kandlia, Carsannians and Ty'Ger form their last truce after hundreds of thousands of years of off and on wars *8,052 BCE Centuries of war end with the Trydarain Compromise *7,987 BCE Lacereon and Scytherian nations unite into the Scytherian Planetary Nedisorpate *7,827 BCE Scytherian Planetary Nedisorpate controls 25 Planets *7,791 BCE Scytherian Planetary Nedisorpate is taken over by Emperor Arcturan and replaced by the Scytillian-Corelekan Protectorate *7,500 BCE SCP Joins the Tyyrian Council *6,666 BCE Boralissian Empire is formed after the Aegiun Slave Revolts. *6,358 BCE Over a millenium of "relative" peace passes, SCP controls 57 planets and is prevented from controlling more *6,327 BCE Scientists debate over how long Kethrydor has to exist *6,270 BCE Saldiskeren Federation bullies the SCP into paying tribute, the SCP fights back *6,179 BCE SCP loses the war and is down to 25 planets *6,000 BCE Kethydor goes supernova and burns the surface of Tygotan and every world in it's system, SCP is down to 7 planets *6,000 BCE Tribbian Human slaves revolt and using their incredible Psionic powers drive out the weakened Imperium on Tribbs *5,998 BCE SCP collapses and the Natogytts squabble over themselves, the Norexonkin and Aysce Species take control of the Kethrydro system to mine the ruins *5,989 BCE Natogytt's fall into the Age of Torment *5,602 BCE Natogytts rebuild a new empire of 27 worlds (some in the Sapphirian Sector) and form the Legacy of Tygotan Empire and the Natogytt Expedition, to head further into the Sapphirian Sector for new worlds to control against Tyyrian law *5,552 BCE Shirier Shriner discovers and settles on planet Shrine, with help from Carsannian allies who helped them to spite the waning Psion Imperium (their former homeworld was shrine) *5,525 BCE Shirier Shrine's Confederacy is formed on Shrine *5,522 BCE The 9 Natogytt Sapphirian Colonies rebel against the the Legacy of the Tygotan Empire and successfully secure their independence *5,501 BCE The LTE using the resources they had built up from their former colonies and with help from the Carsannians they invade the Kethrydor system without warning and conquer their desolate world *5,499 BCE Project Eternal flare begins *5,302 BCE The Tyyrian Council collapses due to numerous wars and failings, the Natogytts become the dominant power and the newly formed Tygotan Empire Coalition forms *5,275 BCE The TEC controls 560 Planets *5,058 BCE The TEC Massacres the Saldiskeren entirely (Saldiskeren Genocide) *4,993 BCE Project Eternal Flare is complete and the artificial star "Ran'Kethyrdor" is activated, Tygotan is resettled. *4,827 BCE The TEC fully restores Tygotan past it's former glory according to contemporary Natogytts *4,591 BCE Empire of Shrine is formed on Shrine *3,673 BCE First Shrine Republic is formed on Shrine *3,577 BCE Viserak Mosist Religion is formed *3,039 BCE Great Natogytt Empire is formed on Shrine *3,000 BCE Viserak Josminian Religion is Formed *2,890 BCE Queen: Adek'Adayrrz unites the Kuruzziyan tribes and her name is later attributed to the planet itself *2,552 BCE Psion Imperium falls after the First Brain Plague Rise of Natogyttia Era *2,522 BCE former slaves of the Ha Empire kill off the remaining Ty'Ger on Kayington *239 BCE Second Shrine Republic is formed on Shrine *11 CE The Second Brain plague occurs kills billions of Natogytts, SSR collapses *600 CE The Josminian-Mosist Crusades begin *670 CE Kandlian invasion of 670 The Kal'Tethis Species is wiped out in the Josmin System on planet Kippedea, remnants of their civilization still linger for centuries *742 CE The Skolite Religion is created and breaks away from the Josminian religion. *777 CE Boreluzian Empire conquers Kanderarch and steadily colonizes the planet *787 CE The Josminian-Mosist Crusades end, it is the deadliest war in Viserak history, with 27% of the Species having killed *797 CE Third Shrine Republic is formed on Shrine on Shrine *1860 CE Sentien is born as Sun Tien on Omnipolus *1940 CE Third Shrine Republic begins Operation Greatest Kalreini, TSR deploys billions of Reverse Engineered Arc-Wave Amplifiers and spreads them throughout the galaxy, six hit earth by 1947, the purpose is to draw in all species to them and once drawn in they will can be directed by "psionic suggestion" to serve the TSR *1941 CE The Great Pylon Race various empires detect these Arc Wave Pylons and hunt for them, the Vramese locates six on Earth *1945 CE Walter Brown is born *1947 CE Vramese scouts begin manipulating Terran forces in order to access the Pylons, *1948 CE The Vramese capture a pylon in Russia *1954 CE The Vramese capture a pylon in the Pacific ocean near Iwo Jima *1963 CE Night and Day Technologies is created and develops the most advanced technology humanity has seen. *1963 The US army betrays the Vramese and shoots down their scoutcraft, kill the occupants and reverse engineer the tech *1987 CE The Space Warfare Prevention Missile Defense System is completed *1972 CE Hadoka Okkoda is born *1974 CE Mark Michaels is born *1990 CE Drake Liska is born *1993 CE Matt Tygore is born *1994 CE Carolina Pasillas is born *1994 CE The Fourth Adairion War begins *1996 CE Fourth Adairion War ends, Northsphere and it's allies become Superpowers *1995 CE Night and Day Technologies begins plotting to conquer the Earth using the decades of stockpiled weapons and technology they were given *1997 CE Brunin is born on Univorpal *2005 CE Razurus is born on Univorpal *2012 CE Night Tech begins world War III by framing the North Korean government by launching missiles at the United States Rise of Matt Tygore Era *2014 CE World War III ends with nearly all nukes having been launched but only 121 hitting their targets all other nukes are destroyed by the Missile Defense Systems *2014 CE Matt Tygore and hundred of others are rescued by remnants of the US *2014 CE The League of Neutral Powers is formed *2015 CE Vramese Probe arrives on Earth, Vramese officials begin planning an invasion but are halted by the war against the Zarnian Race *2016 CE "The Centerpoint Incident" One of the TSR Arc Wave Amplifier's is found, and accidentally activated by the warring forces of Night Tech, US Army Remnants and LoNP, Thousands of humans including Matt Tygore, Drake Liska and other's gain Psionic powers *2016 CE Mark Michael's sends the psionic members he deems "freaks" to the middle east to die, Erik Martinez, is killed, Matt Tygore is enraged *2016 CE Mark Michaels traps the remnants in the US and bombards them, Matt Tygore and others return to North America. *2017 CE Matt Tygore shoots a plan to Drake Liska regarding killing Mark and destroying his forces, Drake Liska turns him down and reluctantly banishes him. *2017 CE Matt Tygore forges a speech from Mark Michael's to begin his own plan *2018 CE Matt Tygore starts gathering thousands of followers *2018 CE Matt Tygore sends a small group to the Middle East to destroy the remaining holy sites and framing Mark Michael's group with abandoned equipment and a forged video of Mark claiming responsibility *2019 CE Mark Michael's is killed by Islamic forces who are in turn decimated by Matt Tygore's trap using Nuclear Ravagers *2019 CE All remaining Nuclear ravagers are killed using a primitive frost core type of device stolen from NightTech *2019 CE SkyTech is Formed *2019 CE Night Tech is destroyed by Matt Tygore's Forces at the battle of Sonora *2019 CE Matt Tygore's group rescues Drake Liska and SoE *2019 CE Matt Tygore settles in Antarctica *2020 CE Conventional wars continue all over Earth *2020 CE The Battle of the Falklands, Drake Liska is believed dead, Matt Tygore's plan continues *2021 CE The Antarctic Republic is formed, Matt Tygore begins unifying the Earth under his rule *2028 CE Razar is born on Univorpal *2036 CE Religion is banned on Earth, revolts begin *2039 CE All of Earth is conquered by Matt Tygore's Forces, he crowns himself Kaiser *2041 CE Humanity become a space faring race *2045 CE UTSE splits into three factions, the Space War begins *2049 CE Imperial Squadron reunites UTSE forces *2066 CE Earth is invaded by the Vramese *2070 CE The Disorder begins on Adairis as Mosist, Josminian and Skolite forces fight massive holy wars on the surface *2071 CE the Krovan Empire assists the UTSE *2074 CE Matt Tygore's New Fleet flash freezes Vralamar, the The Great Solarion War comes to an end *2076 CE Jenozenon Hemsway is born *2088 CE Hadoka Okkoda leader of the Josminians sign a peace treaty with the former Mosist and Skolite forces ending the Disorder and uniting the Viserak under one religion. *2102 CE The Viserak become a space faring race *2117 CE The Viserak Josminian Empire is formed, they begin a crusade against various alien races converting them to Josminism *2119 CE First Imperial age for the Terrans of UTS *2146 CE Tychondrus is born on Omnipolus *2170 CE The Third Shrine Republic invades the Solarian Sector *2188 CE Joel Tygore I is born *2198 CE Solarian, Emeraldii, Sapphirian and Tyyrian forces join a loose coalition to stop the TSR *2208 CE Kaiser: Matt Tygore flash freezes Tygotan City and forces TSR to surrender *2224 CE Arktus'Sugoff is born *2232 CE Fuuji Norais is born *2235 CE Yorak Osslov is born *2237 CE Jenozenon Taikor is born *2295 CE Henegen Ardenne is born *2302 CE Rakp Visa is born *2320 CE Doran Nazuth is born *2324 CE Narune Tygore is born *2336 CE Fourth Shrine Republic is formed on Shrine *2338 CE Raark Spherianus is born *2338 CE The Wubbellian War begins, the Viserak nearly lose Adairis to Demitrisone *2351 CE The Shirian Civil War begins, the Kandarissian Minorities and others with assistance from the Boreluzian Federation and UTSEA successfully rebel *2351 CE The Kandlia invade planet Mutan and exterminate the entire population *2357 CE The Kandarissians form their own government, the Shirians seek to reclaim lost territory *2357 CE The Viserak Armada having modernized and beat back it's enemies uses the Kandlia to crush the Wubbellian Empire in it's entirety. *2358 CE The Josminian Empire is supplanted in a coup de'tat by the Jenozenon Hemsway, supported by various Emeraldii powers and the UTSEA, Hemsway vows that no Viserak shall ever use the Kandlia for warfare again. *2363 CE Alek'Sugoff is born *2367 CE Kallen Redsankela is born *2379 CE Gyrar Taikor is born *2379 CE Visorollo Kasen is born *2390 CE Wertias Opop is born *2394 CE Narune Tygore is killed at Stukarokov, Gyrar Taikor goes out on a killing spree *2395 CE Gyrar Taikor is imprisoned for murdering one Weapons dealer and six Stukarokov residents *2406 CE Rav Harkoff is born *2416 CE Gyrar Taikor is released from prison and drafted into the AVS Armada to serve his life sentence as most other Stewards do, he is placed under his grandfather Jenozenon Taikor's Fleet of 412. *2420 CE Zhalko Rigellia invents the mass produced Prismatic Marble core *2421 CE Rigel Yyeria comes up with Yyerianism for economic policy, it spreads throughout the Sapphirian Sector *2423 CE Jenozenon Hemsway dies *2426 CE The Sniverians become a space faring race and are welcomed by the Natogytts *2428 CE The Tech wars begin *2430 CE Kenenaes Artaes is born *2431 CE Gyrar Taikor is given more independence and joins the United Captain's League and begins his decades of exploring the galaxy on the behalf of the AVS Armada. *2432 CE Chairo Durblum is born *2435 CE Basaran Kiev is born *2436 CE The Tech Wars end with the FSR reconquering the Kandarasians, the Carsannians become Isolationist *2436 CE Saolang Chun is born *2438 CE Mark Calrissio is born *2440 CE Adaxi Pushov is born *2440 CE Arcto Archon is born *2440 CE Cruis Renki'Ul Olekos Randen (Cruor) is born on Myst *2441 CE James Albert Ranson is born *2445 CE Leo Taigo is born *2445 CE The Kandlia invade Myst while using Gyrar to kill the planet's only psionic leaders capable of defending it from the Kandlia *2445 CE Adrriek Sark is born *2446 CE Rigel Arcasi is born *2446 CE Lucias Opop is born *2447 CE Topenon's FSR Colonial government is overthrown by Yyerianists *2447 CE Sniveria descends into civil war between Yyerianists and the Royal family *2447 CE Kal Nedis: Kalor Kitchuma rallies against Yyerianism *2448 CE Shadana Mara is born *2448 CE Corros is born on Edtritchon *2450 CE Jay Grant is born *2451 CE The Fourth Shrine Republic intervenes in the Sniverian Civil War *2451 CE Kayin Hardte is born *2452 CE Various FSR worlds including Stratis rebel due to mismangement of the economy and millions of dead Natogytts *2453 CE The FSR is forced off the planet after facing too many casualties *2453 CE The Snvierians Emulate the Terrans learning about the Terran victory against the Natogytts 200 years prior, they elect regional Kaisers and begin to make deals with nearly every Terran Government and even Viserak ones as well, they gain new sources of military tech. *2454 CE The Republic Expeditionary Coalition is formed on Sniveria *2456 CE James rico Hernandez is born *2459 CE Van Tego is born *2460 CE Spitter Lacereon VI is born *2463 CE The REC of Sniveria attacks and conquers Topenon turning the Sector's attention on them *2464 CE The Shrine Wars begins *2466 CE Richard Partison is born *2466 CE Satista De'Latonus is born *2467 CE Cheyanne Makenishi is born *2469 CE Spitter Lacereon VII is born *2469 CE Matt McClellan is born *2471 CE Noemi Cerda is born *2472 CE Danyule Klyton is born *2477 CE The REC Nukes Chensin base and forces the UTSEA to join alongside the FSR due to an alliance agreement *2479 CE Alevix Satono is born *2483 CE Zach Jenson is born *2489 CE Byoclorus is born on Adairis *2490 CE Vanessa Cerda is born *2492 CE Shrine Wars end, FSR is reorganized as the USR, The Sniverians re institute their Royal Families Sector Wars Era *2492 CE Rakp Visa hires hitmen to assassinate Arctus'Sugof, beginning the Viserak Civil War *2492 CE Leo Taigo Forms the United Sapphirian Republics *2492 CE Basaran Kiev and several others object to the reformation and have their planets secede to form the Fifth Shrine Republic, they are supported by the Boreluzian Federation *2493 CE Spitter Taigo is born *2495 CE Basaran Kiev is assassinated by Joel Tygore, Spitter Lacereon VII surrenders *2496 CE The Kanderarch incident occurs 24 million Natogytts, the entire city of (old) Antieta, nearly all of the crew of Earth's Fury I as well as SKN agents Kayin Hardte and Sergo Thalsn are all killed in a massive flash freeze attack blamed on James Rico Hernandez and Noemi Cerda by the UTSEA and allied governments and blamed on the UTSEA by it's enemies and rebel factions, the causes for the attack and the true responsibility for it is unknown. *2502 CE Rakp Visa is assassinated by Joel Tygore and Gyrar Taikor, the Adairin Viserak Systems is in shambles after the war. *2503 CE AVS closes its embassy in all Natogytt space due to "Monetary issues" *2503 CE Kandlian Hordes led by Crux Vorpalis and Mazariti raid Viserak worlds and reach planet Kippedea before being driven out by Doran Nazuth *2504 CE A change in the organization of the Carsannians is noticed by the Natogytts, the Carsannians ally with the Tribbian Shaman: Acolyte *2506 CE Adairin Viserak Systems collapses and is replaced by the Kasenyar Empire *2507 CE The Kandlia are enslaved by the UTSEA, using the Star Beacons to control their Psionic connection to each other, Only Harkoff and a handful of strong Psion Kandlia are capable of fighting against it. *2507 CE The Great Uprising Begins, Kandlia outside of the Star Beacon's "Circle of Power" (mostly Emeraldii Planets) fall into Civil War and fight amongst eacother for power, near extinct races conquered by the Kandlia rise up and take advantage of the Situation *2507 CE The Kandlia engage in intense and bloody bush wars in the jungles of Univorpal, within days, the Mobile Univorian Fleet arrives full force and eradicates the Kandlia from the planet entriely and begin their reconstruction *2507 CE The thought to be extinct Mysten from planet Myst rise up against the Kandlia, coincidentally Gyrar Taikor who had inadvertently doomed them had been there to preserve their history by reclaiming their lost artifacts, Gyrar and his expedition assist the some 100,000+ Mysten survivors in their continental insurgency against the Kandlia *2507 CE The Underground Mutani having built up several million soldiers for any possible opening, learned of the fall of the Great Kandlian Swarm, and unleashed a coordinated uprising on the distracted warring Kandlian Hordes, wiping them out by the beginning of 2508 Category:Star Adairis 2 Content